Who do you think you are?
by Kindred01
Summary: You can't help who you fall for, just Stiles luck he falls for a the local mob boss nephew
1. Chapter 1

The problem with falling in love is, that sometimes the people you fall for are arseholes. Stiles Stilinski met said arsehole as he stood in a que for his run for coffee, when someone walked into the café. There was a chill of the October air coming into café before the door closed making every one shiver the sudden coldness but then they went back their chit chat and warm food. Stiles looked up from his phone after he got asked for a coffee run from his dad, he saw the man in black walk pass him and up to the counter. "One coffee black." He said his voice, his voice was deep and gruff and Stiles just looked wide eye at the man.

He shook his head and balled his fists as he let the man get his cup of coffee, but the barista was making mooy eyes at the man with the dark hair and black leather jacket "Excuse me?" He called out to the blonde woman, however ignored him as she was too busy trying shove her boobs in his face instead of giving him his coffee, he didn't seem to impressed either but he wasn't stopping her. "HEY BLONDIE!" He half yelled, she turned and looked at omega and blinked wide eyed "There are five people here all looking to get their order in and I don't care if you're blowing this arse hole…" He pointed to the man in black "…which seems to give him the right to skip the line but I would like to put my order in, before my dad puts a missing person out on me!" He snarled, the blonde beta looked shocked and then was seething as the rest of the people queuing behind the teen were clapping. The man in the leather jacket turned to face the teen and looked down at him.

The man flashed his blue eyes at Stiles and the teen snorted "Oh please, put your eyes away." By then the manager of the café sent the blonde on her way, letting the manger deal with Stiles order. The werewolf left the coffee shop with drink. Stiles knows mouthing off to a werewolf is bad idea but he grew up with wolves all his life, his best friend his werewolf actually most of his friends are weres. He grabbed his small open box of coffee about 11 cups in all and walked out after manger had told him it was on the house.

Stiles walked out the café and pulling out his keys for his jeep, he open the jeep's passenger door and then placed the box inside before he was flipped and his back was pressed to the side of the jeep. Stiles let out a gaps as the air was knocked out of her lungs as he looked up at the neon blue eyes. "What is your issue kid?" He snarled,

"My issue? My issue is men like you a wolf with an alpha complex that thinks he walks into any place like they own it and fuck anyone else who is there. You know how long I was in that line before you jumped in?" The man frowned and shook his head "10 minutes!" He hissed as he pushed the man's hands off his shirt. The dark haired man looked him up and down and let out a little huff,

"You know omegas like you need to be kept in line, because shooting your mouth off will one day get you into trouble." He growled, at him as he poked him in the chest. Stiles stiffen and scowled at him.

"I'm not omega!" He growled back, the wolf lean forward and sniffed the teen's neck and chuckled.

"Sure you are not…" He turned to see the box off coffee seeing the name written cross the cups 'Stilinski' his hands dropped and he stood back from him, his eyes flicking between the teen and cups

"Stilinski as Sheriff Stilinski?" He asked, Stiles smirked seeing the look on the man's face

"Yeah I'm his son?" Stiles told him.

"His son."

Stiles frowned as he watched man put the blank face on and then pulled out his wallet and took out 20 dollars and put it into the teen's jacket "For the coffee Stiles." He watched the teen jump at the man knowing his name, but who doesn't know that the sheriff's son is called Stiles…not many...

"Thanks?" He frowned not sure how to handle the man putting money in his pocket.

"It's Derek by the way." That was all the name the man was going to give him and got into his flashing black car.

"More like Dick." Stiles mumbled as he closed jeep door and went around the other side and drove off the police station.

Once at the police station Stiles brought in the coffee to the Deputies they swarmed around him for their cup. The teen grabbed one cup and then his own before walked into his dad's offices and placed the cup on his desk "Sorry I took so long." John looked up at him and smiled as his son smiled back at him.

"It's okay, hey listen I would like you to stay at Scott's tonight." Stiles raised an eyes brow at his dad and tilted his head as he watched his dad sip his coffee and then stood up from the desk.

"Not that don't like that idea of Xbox, sugary drinks and pizza with my best mate, but can I ask why?" He asked as he sat down and sipped his own drink. John looked at him and frown wondering whether or not to tell him.

"I got a letter this morning and it's a threatening that if I don't back off from Argent case you will be taken." John told him, Stiles frowned and rubbed the back of his head as he thought about the Argent case the only reason one that came to mind.

"Ummm that is the where Kate Argent's body was found on their drive way?" He asked, John nodded and sighed "Are you planning on dropping the case?" He asked

"Hell no, I know it's the Hales, I just need to find the evidences to prove it then I can rest easy." He sighed as he looked worryingly at his son "And I know you keep your blood hound nose, just keep out of it." Stiles frowned and held his hands up.

"I will keep my nose out of it."

"Not that I don't trust you by trouble making son, but I'm having Deputy Parrish keeping any eye on you." Stiles smiled at him and looked behind him to look out the window to see said Deputy drinking his coffee.

"Cool alpha complex males looking after little old me." Stiles said, with a smile.

That smile dropped quickly as he looked at his dad, and he started to fiddle with his hoody pull strange "Dad is my scent markers coming off?" He asked, John frowned and sniffed the room before leaning in close to his son and sniffed him.

"No why?" He was worried now, they had kept it quiet for a reason that Stiles is an omega because the Hale mob would surely use it against the sheriff but the Argent would have it spread though out the whole town before the papers got a hold of it. There is nothing wrong with being an omega in this day and age, it just people like Gerard Argent and Peter Hale don't seem to know how to follow these rules only their own…barely.

"Just some Alpha arse hole calling me out in the street as an omega, but once he saw the names on the cups he paid me 20 and was off." John nodded and rubbed the back of his head

"Put some more on in case, you know I'm use to your scent."

Meanwhile…

Derek pulled up at the family home, driving into the leaf covered drive way he stopped and then flung himself out of the car before slamming the door shut. He up to the house and let himself in and stood in the hall way he could smell his uncles scent everywhere but that didn't help him tell him where he was "Where is he?" He snarled seeing his cousin, walking down the stairs grabbing her jacket.

"Who?" She asked, as she looked at him

"Peter? Who else?" He snarled, the girl frowned at him wondering what got the wolf's bee in his pants.

"His offices." She watched Derek dart off down the hall towards the offices before she could ask why he wanted to see her father. Pushing the door open instead of knocking on it he walked up to the desk just as Peter sent two of his betas out the room. His uncle become alpha after the fire that killed most of their family and since then he has be rebuilding family and the family business.

"You want to kidnap a kid? What the hell happen at not hurting children?" He snarled, Peter looked at him as if he was amused by his nephew outburst.

"Sorry?"

"Don't play games Peter! I met the sheriff's son today he is a teen the most likely the same age as Cora or Malia!" Derek was fuming as he glared at his uncle who leaned back in his chair. "He is a kid and mouth kid, but he does not need to get into this! Find another way to get the sheriff to back off!" He snarled.

"I already sent the Jackson and Boyd to pick him up, it's a bit late for you to now start worrying about our ethics."

"Just yours!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles arrived at Scott's with Parrish in toe, the young deputy was dressed in a shirt and jean and was carrying the shopping that the teen brought for the pizza night. Parrish and Scott being a few of the people to know that Stiles is really omega and Stiles thinks that the young Deputy is a little smitten with him either that or he is smitten with his dad. "Do you really need all this stuff?" He asked, with a soft smile as they Scott open the door for them.

"Well yeah? Have you two seen how much you werewolves eat and drink in a day?" He asked, Scott rolled his eyes and he let them in.

"Not as much as you do Stiles your like a rabbit on steroids." The dark haired teen smiled, as he took the bags from Parrish. "Sooo why had your dad got you on lock down with a body guard?" He asked as they headed for the living room, Stiles took his shoes off and smiled at him as he went to the kitchen to get cups and the menu for ordering pizza.

"Oh someone is trying to kidnap me." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Scott spun around and looked wide eye.

"What?" He yelled, as Stiles pokes head out and looked at him

"Or bite me." He said "Unless it's the Argents." He frowned for a moment and then disappear back into the kitchen, Scott looked to Parrish who nodded making the teen walk into the kitchen and saw Stiles walking out with cups and plates.

"This doesn't bother you? That there is a hit out on you?" He asked

"It's not a hit they just want to kidnap me and stop dad from investigating a case." He smiled with a shrug.

Parrish shook his head as he started to wonder around the house to make sure it was locked up as the young alpha looked gob smacked as the teen walked back into the living room "I got the take our menu." He said as he handed it to Scott "Fancy calling us up some pizza." He battered his eyes at him, as Scott frowned at him taking the menu and just looked at his friend.

Come on Stiles this is crazy? You have a body guard?" The other teen sighed and looked down at the floor before looking back up at Scott.

"I am worried okay, but if it's the Hales they are not known for kidnapping. Biting yes but the last kidnapping they did was Isaac and then they adopted him." Scott frowned and knew this was his friend's way at dealing with pain and fear. "Scott please let's just have a fun night." He asked "I don't want to think about it."

"Okay." He smiled weakly.

Later on…

After the pizza and fizzy drinks and playing on the Xbox they were sat watching film. The Sheriff just checked in with Stiles and Parrish to make sure everyone was alright when there a knock at the door, Jorden put the phone and down looked at the teens and mouthed "Go upstairs." He told them, he waited by the door and he watched the boys dash up the stairs before he answered the door. Opening the door he found it was Deputy Nash a new guy and Parrish didn't like him "Nash what are you doing here?" He asked

"Sheriff as me to take over babysitting, he said you can stand down and go and get some rest." He smiled as he tried to get into the front door and looking around the room trying to see the two teens.

"I just spoke to the sheriff and he said anything about a change over?" Jorden frowned as he looked at the beta who was just staring at him

"Come on, you don't want to spend you whole night looking after some teens, you could do that at the station, go home have a shower and have a nap." Nash got up close and stood looking down at Parrish as he was inch taller

"Nash back off." He growled flashing his amber eyes at him. But the taller deputy just grinned

"Have it your way." He purred, and then he jab something into the wolf's stomach and watched as Parrish started to convulsion until he fell to the floor and then ten Nash didn't stop until the Parrish passed out.

Scott pulled Stiles into mother's room and locked the door before moving to window to check to see if anyone was out there. "Scott what is happening?" Stiles asked, he didn't have the super werewolf hearing but he could see the panic in Scott's eyes.

"That Deputy Nash just used a taser on Jorden." He said, as he open the window "Come on we need…get off your phone we need to go now!" Scott growled

"Hold on…" He sent a text to his dad with the numbers 991 before he put his phone away, Stiles slipped out the window first and into the tree before climbing down. Scott followed him a moment later and they both headed for Scott's dirt bike but before they could get there Scott was knocked to the ground by another wolf.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled, he rushes to aid his friend by jumping on the back of the other wolf only for said wold to swing him off and threw him to the ground. Scott snarled as he saw Stiles fall to the found and started to use more force to attack back. Stiles hit his head hard as he made contact with the ground with a heavy thud it left Stiles groaning as he tried to stay away but found himself passing out. Scott was suddenly attacked by another wolf and soon found himself pinned to the ground by the third.

"When you two are done playing silly buggers pick the kid up and get him into the car." Scott was still strolling on the bulk of the alpha pushing him down to the ground

"Oh good you got the kid." Came Deputy Nash's voice, the wolf looked at him

"Did they see your face?" The alpha growled, as Scott saw one of the beta's pick up Stiles unconscious body.

"I don't know, Parrish did but he will be out for a while." He smirked at the alpha "Did you want me to take care the boy?" He pointed to Scott and made some kind of movement with his hand,

"Rip his throat out." The alpha growled

"What no!" Nash said, but that was all Scott heard as he was hit in the back of the head and left on the ground.

Moments later police cars pulled up at the house John ran out and found Parrish laying in the hallway passed out on the floor and then he ran through the house looking for Stiles and Scott. He then headed to the back and found Scott on the ground and Deputy Nash's body not far from him. Scott groan as the Sheriff helped him to sit up Stiles…they took him!" Scott said in panic as he started to look around.

"What happen?"


End file.
